Primus vicis
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry's first time. Nice slytherins Kinda . Snarry! SLASH! Another contest!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to another contest me and my lovely buddies have going. Unfortunately the last contest ended in...well, that's a different story. Needless to say it was a mega-tie between the competing six members, so no winnings, but a hot prom night did ensue. X3 Anyways... yesterday night was prom, and none of us got home till well after three in the morning... we met up at seven (groggy and ache-y) and discussed it all... we figured we wont bet sums of (crud compared to whats at stake now...) highly valued things (mainly cash) and are now betting better stuff. ;) Aside from that we did a simple contest.**_

_**Contest: First time. Slash or femmslash (Yaoi or Yuri), kink optional, no twists. No specific fandom. OOC and AU optional.**_

_**Title: Primus vicis**_

_**Fandom: HP**_

_**Genre: SLASH (YAOI)**_

_**Pairing: Severus X Harry**_

_**Rating: M ( R) [NC-17] kinda fluffy as well.**_

_**kink: uh-mm... kinda.**_

_**OOC/AU: slightly OOC. (Out Of Character) **_

_**Twist: Kinda**_

Harry sighed. Another detention. He thought he should be used to them by now... especially the ones from Snape. _He_ wasn't the one messing up his potions, it was Malfoy or one of his damn goons.

Surprisingly Harry got along quite well with most of the Slytherins, except Malfoy and his two mindless dunderheads of body guards. Hell, even he had a decent acquaintanceship with _pansy_! ...and that was saying something... but no, Malfoy refused to even come close to 'The-boy-who-lived'. Though as soon as an opportunity arose for him to be on the shite side of Snape's mood, Malfoy pounced on the chance to somehow mess his potion up, even if it meant working as partners.

Partners. Harry sighed again, he wished he had a partner. He would love the chance to be kissed, held, to cuddle up to someone. Harry quelled another sigh at the thought of being held. The mental image sent fuzzy warmth through his system, and he smiled faintly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy glancing over at him, and he wanted to smack the boy for being obvious about his curiosity, but that urge to was quelled.

He had never been held by anyone, due to his _relatives_ and a certain _dark lord_. He wished he could...and that was all it was: A wish. He sighed again.

Today started as a good day. Theo came to see him in the morning to give him his weekly present of chocolate. He liked chocolate... But he liked Theo more. The boy was a dark mystery to him until they had an awkward bathing session. The two of them sneaking into the perfects bath (not together, mind you) and then having to bathe together (when they noticed each other) was quite awkward. Until Snape made his nightly rounds into the large room. He had saved Theo and himself a Snape size dosing of detentions, and from then on they became the best of friends.

Harry smiled at the thought of there narrow escape and the way the dark and mysterious boy thanked him... with chocolate. His smile widened and he withheld the urge to look at the boy in turn. The dark and mysterious Theodore Nott faded to him quite quickly after the perfects bath incident and the boy became the nice sweet, good looking and misunderstood Theo.

The two of them spent loads of time together...albeit not in public, but private, they became very good friends in no time. Two months into there friendship they started skipping the weekend Hogsmade trip in favor of spending the weekends together. They often found room within the Room Of Requirements and in each others dorms when the time was right... but one night had them drunk with sleep on a Sunday night, resulting in them sleeping on the floor of Harry's dorm room. Neville had walked in on them back-to-back on the floor sleeping and squeaked. The high pitched distress noise resulted in Seamus rushing in the room and Harry as well as Theo waking.

Tat particular morning was one of his best. Neville and Seamus both supported his and Theodores friendship, leaving Harry as happy as he could have possibly been in the moment. From then on the four had hung out, but Theo and Harry had always spent more time together. That's when Pansy and Blaise found Harry and Theo playing tag in the Room of requirements. The two other Slytherins where slightly hurt at being left in the dark, but soon enough they forgave Theo and befriended Harry. Most of the Slytherins knew Harry's and had befriended the boy... much to one Draco Malfoy's annoyance. That's when more of the hatred had flared.

Now Harry just had to worry about Snape and what he would do to him if the man ever found out about Harry being a true snake.

Harry sighed yet again and propped his head up on his arm to stare down at his potions text book. He knew he was gay, and that's why Theo appealed to him... but he didn't want his first time to be purely driven by lust and needs. He wanted it to be... what had Theo said about a first time? Slow and sensual? Yes, that was it. The first time was supposed to be slow and sensual... you needed a good teacher as well. He snorted as he remembered the conversation that went along with it.

He had told Theo about him being gay and the boy laughed at him... quite loudly too. He was immediately saddened but after quick reassurance Theo revealed that he too was gay. One thing led to another and suddenly they where talking about who they liked and who the suspected liked each other, or knew for that matter.

Harry then found out that Theo had heard Draco moaning Harry's name... resulting in Harry chocking on his pineapple juice. He then found out Blaise had a bit of lust for him as well as Pansy (He promptly shuddered) as well as several of the first year Slytherins. Harry blushed and giggled at that before he admit he liked older men. Theo had hummed at that and said he preferred younger partners, before there was an long drawn out and awkward silence. The next few weeks where awkward at best and there 'hang out sessions' decreased dramatically...

After the third week Theo pulled Harry aside and told him that: Yes, he did like Harry as a friend and possibly more but they wouldn't be right for each other, for Theo couldn't possibly break up there friendship like that. Of course Harry understood Theo perfectly, and asked that, as friends, if Theo could teach him some stuff about relationships and stuff like that. The boy thought for a bit before smiling at the cute and innocent Harry and saying yes.

From then on Theo had told Harry a lot about relations and how to read body language as well as that sex in a relationship complicated things in certain situations. Harry had soaked it up like a dry sponge and then kept learning.

… but sometimes when you learn to much, it can get troublesome. Harry had started picking up on a lot of sexual advances on himself and became scared... running to Theo.

The young Potter spent most of the night crying in Theo's arms because he was scared, which resulted in Malfoy finding out Harry was friends with one of his friends. Draco had walked in on Harry sobbing into Theo's arms, and almost immediately yelled "What the hell!" the two broke apart as Draco started ranting to Theo, screaming and throwing a fit. Nasty words had been thrown, and Harry had run from the room in hysterics... leaving Theo at the front of one pissed off Malfoy's bitching session.

Later the next day Theo had sought out Harry in the room of requirements, comforting the boy. He had no clue how Theo had managed it, but he had made Draco swear on his magick not to tell Snape. The blonde was furious he had been tricked and started frequent attacks on Harry's person. Theo was at a loss and all the boy could do was comfort Harry... telling the boy about Dracos incident of moaning Harry's name, though, did seem to help make Harry more vigilant of the blonde boy...

Harry sighed for the fifth time during potions as Malfoy flipped the page in the text book. He didn't know how to take what Malfoy felt into hand, how he felt about Theo, or the new addition to his unseemly weird dreams: Snape.

The man was an enigma and recently had been more stiff and mean around Harry, resulting in his multiple detentions. He inhaled deeply and drew our his exhale, scanning over the text in front of him... he didn't even mean to knock over the pile of books... but with Rons rowdiness... he just so happened to lean against them- making them fall against the dirtied cauldrons, more then half of them disintegrating. Resulting in the class having to partner up and read together.

He itched his thigh lightly. Snape. The man was dark and mysterious... sexy on his own way. Harry couldn't deny he was attracted to the man, and promptly started day dreaming.

Sitting with Snape, reading together, sitting close as they watched the fire blaze in the fire place... hugging the taller man... smiling up at an equally smiling Snape just before-

A chocking noise echoed through the room before a loud thunk and everyone looked up to see professor Snape hunched over, head on his desk, coughing before the man cleared his throat and glared at everyone in to room. Harry noticed a glare wasn't sent his way and he thought it odd... but passed it off soon enough in favor of a fantasy.

Snape's hand on his prick. He practically salivated at the thought. Of course Harry had masturbated... but he just had to wounder if it was the same when someone else did it for you.

He imagined Snape's hand doing what he did to himself and blushed. Snape would never do that... He _hated_ Harry, he didn't want to show him the joys of sex or a relationship. He sighed, yet again, as a flood of sad warmth sailed through him at that thought. Harry Potter- golden boy and Severus Snape-death eater in a relationship. The thought should have made him gag...but it didn't. It made him yearn and want to strive for the impossible.

...and that thought made him sad, the impossible. The class was dismissed just then and Harry groaned. It was always that he had potions last so his detentions always came directly after... and after all those thoughts he was condemned to a room with the object of his affections for a half an hour.

He remained seated for a while before the classroom was emptied and Snape sighed, standing. The man had some unknown look in his eyes as he advanced on Harry. The boy stiffened to control his emotions and potential actions as Snape came to stand in front of him, separated by the desk. Snape looked down at him "Stand." the command wasn't harsh, biting, or filled with a drawled sarcasm... but a measure amount of calm.

"Mr. Nott informs me that you, Mr. Potter have questions that you wish to discuss? Nott said you did not feel comfortable telling Pomfrey and requested a medi-wizard. As much as I loath to say it I am qualified, he knows it and on orders from the headmaster I am to see to these... problems of yours."

_Fuck_. Was all Harry could think. Trust a Slytherin to keep a secret. He was the only one- wait... Theo didn't know he liked Snape. No one did! So then how did-

"Quite... quick of you, Potter." he froze, not wanting to move or even _breath_. Then it hit him: Legilimency. How could he have been so stupid! Snape smirked and Harry wracked his brain for something and then he thought _Deutsch!_ The quizzical look from Snape confirmed his theory and he began thinking wildly.

_Scheiß! Was soll ich tun! Snape kennt. Deshalb er praktisch Erstickt frühere ... Er sah meine Phantasie!_ He fidgeted, oh how cruel some things could be. He heard Snape whisper a locking and silencing spell and his heart rate increased at the implications.

_Was die Hölle kann ich tun? Er weiß! Gott, er weiß! Glaube Harry! Glaube Gott verdammt! Sie sind klüger als diese. Sie können es tun! ... Nein. Vergiß es. Ich will tun, was ich will einmal und für alle._ Harry stood straighter, and thought _Oh gods, he knows. Just great. Stupid mind reading- legilimency crap. Of course he just **had** to see... and he can still- Uhg your so stupid, Harry!_ The smirk on Snape's face was plain as day. _Fine. Oh well._

"I don't know why your smiling all smug professor. You act as if you won something." The mans face instantly became dark, a small smirk still there. "Oh? A ghost of a smirk now? Its as if you do want me as I want you... sir." Harry stepped forward and looked up at the pale man "Do you, professor?" Snape seemed to hesitate before placing his hand on Harry's neck- expression marred by a calm, slight, frown- before a soft kiss was placed on his lips.

The game that had been played in the past was shattered then, and Snape pulled away from the boy. Harry blushed profusely and looked down- fingers to his lips- marveling in the sweet tenderness that was conveyed through the kiss they head just shared. "My first..." Harry whispered and the man seemed to relax tremendously. Suddenly Snape's hand was on the side of the boys face- lifting his head so that he could see the small, soft smile on Severus Snape's lips.

"Im glad to be your first..." there was a pause and before Snape could continue Harry blurted "I want you to be my first in everything." Snape went to say something but Harry's shy fingers where at his lips to stop him and Harry smiled up at the slightly confused look the man gave him and Harry stood on his tip toes to kiss the man once more after he removed his fingers and whispered "Im sure... this is what I want."

The room was deathly quiet for several seconds before Snape pulled Harry close- hugging the boy, Harry in turn whispering "Please, teach me." and Snape took Harry's hand, leading the shy boy through the class room to a door at the front of the room that lead to Snape's private labs, and from there the potion masters chambers.

The slow pace was enjoyed on both parties as they made there way into Snape's bedroom. Harry being mildly surprised the mans private quarters wheren't in silver and green, but rich mahogany and earth tones. The bedroom was a soft red and black with a mixture of dark woods. The bed was done in a beautiful wood, the bed spread and duvet black, while the silk like hangings where a slightly-ominous crimson red. Candles lit the room, the walls covered in shelves filed with books... a lone dresser, a few doors and a trunk that was stood upright in a corner next to the armour and dresser.

Snape pulled lightly on the boys hand before letting go briefly, only to remove his robes and place it on top of the dresser. He took Harry's hand again and led them both further into the room- to the bed.

Severus led Harry to the bed where he lightly steered the boy to sit on his bed before he knelt before the boy, beginning to gently take off the boys robes. Harry stayed still for the man to complete half of his task before he leaned up- stretching- to kiss the man he wanted. In turn Severus smiled and got Harry out of his robes and shirt before placing the boys hands on his shirt, implying the boy should take of the mans shirt as well.

Harry slowly started to undo the buttons on Snape's shirt, marveling at the muscled chest before him. He had successfully unbuttoned all the buttons of the mans shirt before Snape slid the shirt from his shoulders... and in noticing the boys look placed the boys hands on his chest, pushing them slightly to get hid point across.

Harry readily agreed to what was being presented to him and gently caressed Snape's chest- loving the feel of the hard muscles beneath his fingers. He looked up to Snape's face as he shifted closer- and in finding no objection- arched just slightly to press his smaller and less defined chest against Severus'. He gasped at the nice feeling it caused and wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, his head resting on the mans shoulder.

They stayed like that for several seconds before Severus pushed the boys arms away, nudging the boys legs apart more. Harry slid himself onto the bed more, thinking to give Severus more room before he layed down- Snape leaning over him just moments before moving forward to press his lips against Harry's for the third time that night.

As the chaste kiss continued Snape's hands caressed the boys chest before coming to rest on his hips, the mans thumbs gently caressing the skin just above the hem of the boys pants. Harry was slightly surprised to feel Snape's lower body move away, but lost the thought as the potion masters tongue licked at his lips. The boy's breath hitched as he opened his lips to let the warm muscle into his mouth... and only then did he realize Snape's hands had left him briefly.

The hands on his hips where back now, and after a bit of wiggling Severus' hands where stripping him of his pants, and after a bit of a struggle they boys pants where off and forgotten as Severus' lower body was once again against Harry's lower half.

Through there boxers they could both feel each other and the feel of another mans cock against Harry sent the boy reeling with excitement- making the boys prick jump to full attention. The kiss continued for a bit longer before the need for air was prominent and they pulled there lips from each other. Snapes breathing was slightly elevated compared to Harry's panting, the flush on the boys cheeks standing out in a bright tinge of pink.

Severus kissed Harry's cheek before whispering "Hold still." and suddenly Harry gasped- there boxers spelled off.

The man slowly thrust his cock against the boys answering hardness, making Harry gasp- whimpering at the new sensation.

Harry, so lost in the gently rocking of the mans hips didn't notice when Severus coated his fingers in lubrication, but did whimper at the loss of friction before jumping in surprise as he felt a slick finger at his entrance. "Relax.." Soothed Severus before leaning forward and licking at one of the boys nipples, resulting in Harry moaning and his entrance relaxing.

The finger circled his hole before gently pushing in and trailed his mouth down the moaning and writhing boys chest- to his stomach where he sucked slightly- making Harry gasp again.

Harry was in a slightly painful euphoric state by the time Severus had pushed one entire finger inside of him. It wasn't that bud, but it was a tad uncomfortable... the mouth kissing his stomach helped a lot.

...an after a few moments harry was rocking his hips against the finger that thrust in and out of him. He moaned out as the finger bend- pressing against something that felt good... and a few presses later it felt wonderful, whatever it was inside of him. Severus' other hand had come up to play with the boys hard and weeping member that was an angry mix of multiple reds and purple. The finger pressed deeper before another finger was added and Harry cried out, the mans tongue licking at the tip of the boys cock as two fingers now worked inside of him.

Potter's hands twined in the professors hair, his back arching as the man took more and more of Harry's cock into his mouth before it was all being sucked and licked- the tip pressing lightly at the back of the mans throat. The hand that had held the boys cock was wrapped in a slight grip on one of his arse-cheeks, holding him still as Severus fingers searched for the boys prostate- his lips wrapped around that of the boys prick.

Harry suddenly cried out as the mans fingers practically jammed into him and Severus smirked as he continued his new assault on the boys erogenous zone inside of Harry's body. Now, the professor focused less on searching as he then began sucking Harry's cock in earnest- swirling his tongue, running it over the slit, along the underside, sucking and bobbing his head. All the while Harry's moans and please of more reverberated of the walls.

The torture on Harry continued as pleasure built and built until finally Severus gave one powerful suck and a long caress to the boys prostate and Harry arched up, spreading his legs wide was he came. Shouting a moan of "SEEVERUUUUSSS!" as all the boys come was greedily drank by the boys lover.

Severus pulled back when Harry had noting to send forth anymore and pulled his fingers and mouth from the boy, casting a cleaning charm on both of them before crawling u the bed to let Harry cuddle up to him.

They layed there for a while before Harry opened his eyes "Severus- you..." but the man quieted him with a kiss "I get pleasure from just you receiving it from me." Harry smiled slightly before his lips where again engaged in a slow and lovely kiss. When they finally broke apart Severus whispered "Harry..." the mans voice filled with hesitation. Harry answered with a whispered "Yes, Severus?" equally quiet as if something would shatter. The man gently lifted Harry's face so there eyes met and the man smiled softly "You are mine now." there was a short pause "...im never going to let you go."

Harry smiled with a true air of happiness he had not felt and kissed the man chastely "...and I don't ever want you to let me go."

A soft glowing light surrounded then as they shared a kiss, the exhaustion overtaking the boy to fall asleep in the arms of his lover-forever, the both of them able to fall asleep with a smile and no nightmares.

_**A/N: Sappy, I know... I've been in a tad bit of a sappy mood lately... I think its because the one idiot I hang with call's me a freak. *Pouts* so its just to prove her wrong. *Triumphant stance* Tell me how you like it please? Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had, somehow, made it to his dorm. He looked around to find the room was empty and fidgeted slightly with the blanket as he looked around. It was Saturday... so why weren't any of his friends still in bed sleeping at- he cast a quick tempus- seven thirty A.M? Wait-A.M? _A.M!_ Why was _he_ even up?

He thought for a few minutes before he settled on breakfast. Something was up and he had to find out why. He pulled the covers back and stepped onto the cold floor, feeling rather light as he did so. He ventured down to the great hall and pushed the doors open to see all of the students standing, listening to one of the headmasters speeches. The only thing he caught was "Sadly. Professor Snape will be absent for the next few days, as the professor is in the infirmary-..." before his eyes welled with tears and a surge of worried sadness racked his body as he bolted from the room.

He rushed as fast as he could down to the infirmary, bursting through the doors to see them man yelling out, crying, hands on poppy's shoulders- shaking the woman. He tilted his head and approached slowly, fearing the man in his crying rage.

As he stepped closer the man suddenly inhaled sharply and turned away from the woman, letting her go in the process in favor of walking to a bed- dropping to his knees and sobbing into the blanket.

Harry's sadness welled quickly as he saw the man... wondering what had his new lover so devastated. He approached the man and knelt beside him whispering "Severus..." but the man didn't respond. Finding that a bit odd, but understandable, he whispered the mans name again and that it would be okay... but the man still had no response. He wanted to coil in on himself at the blatant ignorance, but feigned I difference to it. He reached out to touch the man- but when he did- his hand passed straight through the mans back.

Harry panicked and screeched, looking up frantically only to see his corpse on the bed Severus was crying over- and with a blood curdling screech, Harry screamed. With all his might in fear, he screamed until his throat threatened to close up and drown him in blood.

Suddenly he was tugged through something and a fog attacked him before he opened his eyes to see Theodores concerned face. He screeched out "No!" before he bolted upright and headed straight for the nearest door, but before he could get there arms where encircling him and pulling him close. He struggled with all of his might, the arms tightening there grip.

In a flurry Harry was turned around- a tugging sensation at his navel before he was pushed onto a bed- a tall, warm and hard body pressing him into the mattress. He hyperventilated for a few minutes before softly panting- finally hearing whispered words.

"Its Alright..."

"Your safe."

"Nothing will hurt you anymore..."

"...-Promise... I promise"

"Shh, its okay."

"Harry, please..."

The cooed words where so calming to him... and slowly, his breathing evened out, he heard "You where right professor, he was having a panic attack in his sleep." the person whose body was atop of Harry shifted "I'm sorry I wasn't much help..." a hand was placed on Harry's shoulder and he flinched. The person above him growled out "Leave. Your service is not required anymore." a huff was heard before footsteps, and then a slamming door- followed by a low thump.

Harry slid his hands down the mystery persons back to find bare flesh until he reached the hips and found a thick material- sweat pants.

He opened his mouth, but only a whimper and a quite half- sob escaped. He wanted to know who held him like this!

More soothing and calming words where whispered and Harry began to relax completely- his body completely lax before he felt the person shift and lean up to kiss him on the lips lightly. Harry's eyes immediately closed at the soft gesture, and when the re-opened he saw the face of his new lover- Severus Snape.

He sighed and Severus let a soft smile grace his lips, making Harry touch that face he loved so much. The man leaned into the touch, eyes closing, and Harry smiled before whispering hoarsely "What happened?"

Severus' eyes opened slowly and the man kissed Harry's hand before evening his breathing more.

"I found Mr. Nott was looking for me, he invited himself into my rooms without permission, and went in search of myself, but found you." His posture tensed a bit "I was in the shower. When I returned, Mr Nott was leaning over you. He reacted quickly to tell me you where panting, sweating and groaning in your sleep." I rushed over to you and Mr Nott informed me you where having a panic attack." the mans eyes held a semblance of jealously and right away Harry knew the man left something out.

"We tried to calm you, but you refused the calming drought, the foolishness of Mr. Nott-.." _there_ Harry thought. He heard the slight hissing and anger when Theo was mentioned..."...-awoke you. You panicked more and tried to leave... but I stopped you." Harry hummed lightly and ran a hand through his lovers hair "Oh. Well, I am okay now." Severus gave a slightly skeptical look and nodded before hugging the boy close.

"You scared me."

"I'm Sorry." Harry whispered.

"What where you dreaming about?"

Harry hesitated, the word 'nothing' on the tip of his tongue, and then 'I don't remember' but he settled for the truth. "I was a ghost... I died... and you where crying on my bed next to my corpse..." Severus lifted himself up and looked deep into Harry's eyes before saying "I will not let anything like that happen." there was a pause and the man continued "I wont let that happen... ever." Harry smiled slightly before silence descended around them.

For many minutes they layed like that, thankfully it was a Saturday... wanting nothing wrong to happen. They had not a care in the world other than each other...

While someone else was planning a hurtful tear for the hearts of two, the layer of the truth untold, an plot brewing for amard.

_**A/N:Didn't think id be continuing, but was asked on several occasions to do so. So I am. Its short, but keeps the plot line in my head. Tell me how you like it? I'll continue when I can. Thank you to the person who gave me the idea about the dream-like quality. You know who you are. :)**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
